


Reaching for the Stars

by ArtsyPaintDoodles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Galaxy Garrison, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyPaintDoodles/pseuds/ArtsyPaintDoodles
Summary: If you want to go to space, you go to Galaxy Garrison. Other schools will promise you space, but only Galaxy Garrison will get you there. With the lowest acceptance rate of any college in the country, if not the planet, getting in was tough. Keith Kogane had always wanted ,no needed, to get to space. He made the cut. Only problem? Galaxy Garrison was an Alpha only college. Keith was an omega. And he got Lance as a roommate. And he fell in love with Shiro. And Lance was in love with another Alpha. God bless you Keith.





	Reaching for the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first in so many categories. It's my first on ao3. My first ABO verse. First in this fandom. First in this ship. First in slash. Seriously, it may as well be my first posted fanfic! The only one before this was a fall out percabeth fic I wrote two years ago! This is also the first fanfiction I have hope of finishing. So wish me luck! Also, this is unbetaed. All mistakes are my one. And I own nothing!

“Your name is Keith Kogane. I think I always knew I wouldn’t live to see you grow up. I’m sorry love. So so sorry. But I know you’re strong. Your a fighter little one. The sound of your cries only proves this. But remember this young one, you will ALWAYS have a home in the stars.” The life left the woman’s eyes then. No one was their to cry for this mother stolen from her child. Only a cold hearted nurse stood to tear the screaming baby from his perished mother’s loving arms that should have held him warmly as he nursed his mother’s milk.  
At two years old Keith was declared officially fatherless. The doctor’s had done test after test after test but Keith’s father simply did not exist. Keith asked the orphanage matron about his mother for the first time that night.  
2 years later, Keith was four now and he wanted to know about his mom god damnit! The matron had had enough and Keith learned his mother’s last words that night. Keith also made himself a promise that night. He was going to reach the stars. He asked around at school on how to become an astronaut and he came to one conclusion. He had to get to Galaxy Garrison.  
Keith lived in an orphanage for the first 6 years of his life before he was sent to a foster home. He made sure to be very well behaved in this foster home so his foster parents would like and eventually adopt him. Everything was going well and his foster parents were almost finished with the adoption process when Keith stood up for a girl who was being picked on at his school and got in a fight with the bully. The bully was the son of the principal and told his mother that Keith was bullying him and had been for weeks. The bully managed to get Keith expelled and his foster parents ended the adoption process and returned him once more to the orphanage.  
Keith was sent to another foster home two years later at the age of 8 where he once more was on his best behavior and had hopes set not much lower than the hopes of 6 year old him. His new foster parents’s had three children ,or little angels as they called them, who could do no wrong in their eyes. These children were devils who made it their life goal to torture Keith relentlessly but Keith didn't loose hope. He continued to be nothing put kind and polite to the whole family even when the three devils said things that would have anyone else ,alpha, omega, or beta, sobbing in seconds. One day the oldest devil took his cigarettes and hid them under Keith’s bed. When Keith’s foster mother found them, she said she knew from the beginning he was nothing more than trouble and sent him back to the orphanage before Keith could get a word in edge wise.  
At the age of ten Keith is sent to a foster home which contained a foster dad and 4 other boys. Keith had much less hope than he had had at the age of six but still tried in vain to be liked, though he knew he get no love in this home. His first night there the nightmares started. Toe curling nightmares of spiders. Every night. Spiders, spiders, and more spiders. Crawling all over him. One night Keith awoke in the middle of one of these nightmares. He found he was not dreaming of spiders at all. His foster dad had been molesting him in his sleep. At his awakening, his foster dad attempted to pin him to the wall but Keith was able to fight him off and knock him out with a kick to the temple. When the authorities finally showed up, the foster dad managed to convince them that he was simply checking on Keith because he had looked pale during dinner that night and Keith had gone crazy and attacked him. The other boys were too terrified of the man to disagree with him and so Keith was deemed a danger and returned once more to the orphanage.  
At the orphanage, Keith was terrified. He had been able to knock out his foster dad through pure luck and did not want to put himself in such a position again. He got a job as a dog walker and worked relentlessly until finally, two years later he was able to afford martial arts classes. With his continued position as a dog walker and savings from the past two years he was able to afford the class for two years and by that time he had become a second degree black belt and his master had declared him a prized pupil who was welcome in his dojo at any time. Now fourteen, Keith decided to focus on his studies. He knew it was up to him to get himself out of the so called orphanage. He decided to follow the promise he made himself 10 years ago. He would reach the stars.  
Now 16 everything was going wonderfully. Keith was top of his classes and in top shape as well. He participated in an underground wrestling ring and won all his matches. Men twice his age and size feared his name. His parkour was top notch and at this rate, he was sure to make it into Galaxy Garrison in two years. Until he went into heat.  
Keith was 18 now. He was a graduate of Stonewall High School. And as far as anyone knew, he was an alpha graduate of Stonewall High School. Two years earlier when he had gone into heat right before one of his biggest matches of the year, the doctor who checked up on every wrestler before and after every match agreed to help him out. Turns out the doctor was actually a pediatrician that the owner of the ring had blackmailed into working there. The doctor was also a fan of his because of the way he teased all his opponents into submission, or frustrated them to the point where they tripped over their own feet. Keith knew the suppressants he was given was murder on his health and forging legal documents was illegal but dang it Keith was going to the stars whether it got him killed, or arrested.  
Keith was nineteen soon. Today was the day he left the orphanage for good. There were no tearful goodbyes and meaningful hugs. Promises to visit and call were not given. Keith felt no sorrow. All he felt was cold success and a touch of pride at being the first omega to attend Galaxy Garrison, whether they knew of his status or not. Keith felt no fear. Only determination. He was going to reach the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> If you hate it, leave a review. If you love it, leave a review. If you hate me, leave a review. If you kinda sorta like it, leave a review. If you think I'm crazy, leave a review. If you think I am evil for giving Keith such a crappy past, leave a review. Please, just review! Also, can someone teach me to tag? Thanks. ❤️


End file.
